The Swan Prince
by serina-phantom
Summary: Prince Jaden is kidnapped and turned into a swan by an evil sorceror, and now it's up to Jesse, another prince, to save Jaden by proving his undying love! But will he be on time? JesseXJaden Based off the Swan Princess Fluffy My other name is animehime20!
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: This is a story that we liked!

Lucy: Based off of the movie "The Swan Princess", which was my favorite story as a child!

Me: So please enjoy it and no flamers!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time, there was a king of a small nation.

The king owned all the region to the East, and was well-liked by all the villagers for his kindess and his low taxing rate, which made the villagers enjoy him more that the kings before him.

But the King was growing old, and he had no heir to his kingdom.

When he died, there would be no one to take his place. However, after 9 months, the king's wife had a young son, but she died soon after. The queen's final wish was for the child to live a good life and to become the heir to the kingdom.

The king named his son Jaden, meaning "thankful".

And that was what the king was, thankful for his beloved son. After a few months, a get-together was formed with the Queen of the North kingdom. The queen herself was great friends with the king.

The queen also had a young son named Jesse who was at least a year older than Jaden. The two seemed to like each other, which gave the king and queen of the two nations an idea.

Jesse and Jaden would be married to each other when they grew old enough. Everyone in the kingdom was excited.

All except for one person...

An enchanter named Adrian Gecko.

Jaden's birth was of little concern to him, because he was currently plotting on how to take control of the kingdom, by means of the forbidden arts of dark magic.

But Adrian's plans were foiled by the soldiers of the King's army, Jim Cook being the leader of the army. Adrian was then banished from the village, but as he left, he swore revenge on the King, saying that the kingdom would one day be his.

The king sent the army after the enchanter, but they were attacked by a strange beast.

The soldiers returned injured, all except Jim, who was never seen again. Never seen or heard from. The king sent out search parties, but was unable to locate the knight.

Jim was gone.

Jaden was upset by the knight's disappearance, seeing as how he liked the knight like a brother for so many years. But after a while, the search party gave up on looking for their beloved friend, figuring him devoured by the Great Animal that had attacked the knights.

And this... is where our story begins...

---

Me: Okay! Prologue is done, and chapter one will be up soon!

Lucy: No flaming, and please review nicely!

Me: Thank you, everyone!


	2. My Idea of Fun

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Jesse and Jaden meet for the first time!

Me: How will it pan out?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter One: My Idea of Fun_**

The sun was shining over the kingdoms land, casting warm light over the fields where the farmers grew their crops and kept their livestock. Small rivers ran through the fields, giving rich water to the soil.

Standing ontop of the castle was a strange man.

He was possibly 28 years old, and looked like a girl with make-up and long blonde hair in a ponytail. He stared out at the fields and the paths until he saw 2 people on a horse coming down the pathway. The man squealed.

"They're here, your majesty!!" he called.

He then went down to the horn and blew into it roughly, causing a nest where a bird had once lived to come from it. The queen stepped from her castle, her son standing next to her.

The queen was a fairly large woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had gentle brown eyes. She was always wearing simple clothing for a queen, but that's what made her distinctive.

The man on the horse stopped when he saw the queen, his brown eyes filling with joy and happiness. Sitting on the horse with him was a young boy, possibly 10 years old. The king, Sheppard, smiled.

"Ah, Dorathy. Nice to see you again," he smiled at the queen.

Dorathy smiled back at the king, but the abandoned nest soon landed on her head. She cast a glare up at Crowler, the man who had blew the horn and knocked it out.

Dorathy laughed. "Oh, a nest..." she laughed.

She then gently took the nest down from her head and placed it on a small stone table in the garden, where the mother bird could come and get it later. Sheppard looked down at Dorathy's son.

The boy was about 10 years old. He had teal blue hair that was slightly messed up, and his green eyes were filled with boredom. He was fiddling around with his blue cloak and ignoring everything.

"And this must be Prince Jesse, I take it?" Sheppard asked, smiling happily as Jesse turned away in a nervous manor.

Sheppard turned around and took the young boy sitting on the horse behind him and placed him down on the ground. He nudged the young boy forward with a grin.

"Go on, Jaden dear," he said, nudging Jaden forward. Jaden glanced back at his father and pouted, turning towards Dorathy and Jesse.

Jaden had dark brown hair with a layer of orange-brown on top, and it was long in the front, short and spiked up in the back. His wide brown eyes glistened in the sun, and he was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a red cape.

Dorathy smiled at him lovingly.

"Oh, Jaden, you're even cuter now than you were as a baby," she said.

A pale pink blush touched Jaden's cheeks. "T-thank you, Ma'am," he said, fiddling with the end of his cape.

Dorathy giggled at how cute Jaden was, and then she turned to Jesse, who had yet to even pay Jaden any mind. She nudged her son forward, causing Jesse to shoot her a glare.

Jesse turned to Jaden and smiled slightly.

"Hello, Prince Jaden. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, as if each word were slaying him inside.

Jaden bowed, glancing up at Jesse slightly. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness," he said in the same tone as Jesse, as if each word were torturing him inside.

Jesse sighed, having done what his mother wanted, and turned to walk away.

Before he got too far, Dorathy shot him a warning glance. Jesse flnched and turned back to Jaden, made a face, and looked to his mom. Dorathy raised an eyebrow, and Jesse sighed.

He took Jaden's hand, staring at it as if it were a bug.

He slowly went down and placed a kiss on Jaden's hand, and almost immediatly tore himself away, wiping his mouth off on his hand. Jaden took his hand back and wiped it on his pants, groaning in disgust.

_'I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer_,' Jesse thought. He glanced over at Jaden and saw how proper he looked, the lack of bruises that he had, and how feminine he seemed to be. _'I'll be he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box._'

Almost as if to answer Jesse's thoughts, Jaden made a fist that warned Jesse to "back the fuck off".

Jesse's eyes widened in shock, and Jaden, seeing that Jesse wasn't going to start a fight with him, slowly lowered his fists and sighed, rolling his brown eyes in anger.

_'He looks conceited_,' he thought.

_'What a total bummer_,' Jesse thought in disgust, thinking back to everything that he could be doing if he hadn't been dragged into this. He and Jaden locked eyes for a moment.

_'If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_,' the two young boys thought at the same time.

Jesse glanced over and spotted his mother urging him forward slowly. Jesse sighed and turned to Jaden with a small smile, again looking as if he were going to be sick.

"So happy you could come," he said to Jaden.

Jaden flashed him a false smile. "So happy to be here," he told Jesse with a small laugh.

The two young boys glanced away, both showing their disgusted faces. _'How I'd like to run_,' they both thought again, starting to walk back towards their parents.

"This isn't my idea of fun," Jesse snapped quietly under his breath, heading into the castle as Jaden and Sheppard followed them into their palace on their horse.

That summer seemed to move slowly, for both Jaden and Jesse.

It was possibly their worst summer that they have ever spent in their whole ten years of life. Jesse and Jaden spent most o the time arguing and wrestling, in which Jaden would often win.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely, hmm?" Dorathy asked one day, walking through the gardens with Sheppard.

Sheppard turned towards her and smiled. "We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks," Sheppard said with a wink.

Dorathy nudged him in the ribs with a wink and a wide grin. "My dear King William, that's my point precisely," she said with a small chuckle, not seeing Jesse and Jaden rugby tackling one another.

Sheppard smiled.

"It's such good parenting," he said, still failing to see Jesse and Jaden attacking one another.

"And politics," Dorathy grinned. She turned to Sheppard with a sigh. "So happy we agree," she giggled, wrapping her arm around his shoudlers and bringing the king close.

"I think we've got a deal," Sheppard smiled back.

Dorathy giggled and nudged her elbow into Sheppard's ribs, leaning down. "My Jesse's quite a catch," she giggled, seeing Sheppard blush and laugh along with her.

"This is my idea of a match," Sheppard chuckled, snapping.

And yet, they still didn't notice Jesse underneath Jaden, choking the brunette, who punched Jesse in the mouth and tackled him again, only to be flipped over by Jesse and pinned again.

[Three Years Later that Next Summer]

Sheppard shouted up the staircase into where Jaden's room was located. "Good heavens, Jaden, don't dawdle!!" he shouted, but Jaden came out of his room quite quick. "We can't keep Jesse waiting, right?"

Jaden rolled his eyes slightly.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair," he said rather quickly. "And father, I get seasick!" he said, adding to it.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and grabbed Jaden's wrist, dragging him down the stairs, bags and all, throwing him into the carriadge that would bring them back to Jesse's castle.

Meanwhile, at Jesse's castle, Dorathy was leaning on Jesse's doorframe.

"He soon will be arriving," she said. She noticed all of the images of Jaden that Jesse had crudely drawn and had either ripped to pieces or shot arrows through. "Is that the type of respect you're showing, Jesse?"

Jesse fired another arrow at his wall, and scoffed.

"If you make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick," he said, groaning at the thought of it.

Dorathy rolled her eyes and dragged Jesse down into the main room to greet Sheppard and Jaden when they arrived to spend the summer at their castle once again.

Halfway through the summer, Jesse and his friend, Hassleberry, went dashing away from Jaden, trying to avoid him as they had been trying to do for the whole time since Jaden arrived.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him!" Jesse said as he and Hassleberry dashed up one of the trees to a fort that they had created during the fall.

Jaden, now thirteen years old, dressed in a pale red tunic with dark red pants, dashed after Jesse and Hassleberry.

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Jaden called.

Jesse and Hassleberry, both dressed in fairly similar fashions to Jaden, only Jesse wore blue and Hassleberry wore dark gold, took down the ladder that led to their fort.

"When picking teams," Jesse said.

"Or _friends_," Hassleberry added with a dark chuckle.

"I never choose him," Jesse finished with a dark grin, glancing down at Jaden.

"You'd think he'd take a hint, huh?" he asked quietly.

Jaden sighed and folded his arms across his chest, glaring up at the two boys. "This really isn't fair," he told the two boys. Jesse and Hassleberry laughed and exchanged glances.

"We really couldn't care," he said.

"Boys, it's all or none!" Jaden snapped, turning and dashing away from them in anger. "This is not my idea of fun!" he shouted over his shoulder, storming into the castle.

Jesse couldn't help but feel slightly bad.

[Two Years Later]

Jesse, now sixteen years old, sighed and glared at Jaden, who was laughing with one of the guards. He glanced over at Hassleberry with a disgusted look on his face.

"He often tries to talk me into playing dress-up," he said, laughing at the thought of dressing up as a princess, as Jaden had once tried to get him to do. He glared back at Jaden. "She's always flirting with the castle guards."

Hassleberry smiled evilly and elbowed Jesse in the stomach.

"I think you really sorta like him,. 'Fess up!" he said.

Jesse scoffed at the idea and turned to Hassleberry. "I'd like him better if he'd lose at Duel Monsters," he said, rolling her eyes. Hassleberry laughed and followed Jesse as they went to play against Jaden.

"I think I've won again," Jaden said after he took Jesse's life points down to 0.

Jesse and Hassleberry sighed. "Every time he's won," Jesse snapped, slamming his head down on the table and glancing away from Jaden, who was grinning with his new found victory.

"This is not my idea of fun," Jesse hissed angrily.

[Three Years Later]

Jesse and Jaden, both 18 years of age now, both sighed and leaned against the doors of their individual bedrooms. It was nearly time for them to see one another again.

_'For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed_,' they both thought. The two of them both thought back to how they had spent every summer for eight years together. _'Every June until September_,' they both sighed.

"Damn all their pushing and annoying hints," Jesse sneered, walking towards the door to once again go and greet Jaden.

Well, he wasn't so much walking as he was being dragged down the stairs by Hassleberry, and by his mother, Dorathy. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free.

Jaden sighed and glanced down as Sheppard and Crowler brought him down from inside the carriadge, which Jaden had kept himself locked inside, trying to avoid going to meet Jesse again.

_'I've got bruises with their fingerprints!!_' Jaden thought as they gripped his arms and brought him down.

"I can do much better, I'm sure!" Jesse shouted as his mother and Hassleberry pushed him into the room where he and Jaden were going to meet each other again.

"But, Father! He's so immature!" Jaden shouted as they tossed him into the room as well and slammed the door shut.

After a few moments of standing with their backs facing one another, Jesse and Jaden slowly started to turn towards one another, ready to face their torture once again.

Jaden gaped when Jesse turned around.

This was no longer the little boy that had made his life a living Hell for eight years of his life. This was no longer that agrivating little teen that had been the bane of Jaden's existance for so long.

Jesse had grown up now, and he was definatelty more mature.

Jesse was dressed in a white longsleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, brown boots, and a blue cape around his shoulder, clasped at the front by a dark red gem. His hair was slightly longer, still spiked up, and his green eyes held more wisdom then they had before.

'_There is no way..._' Jaden thought, taking a simple step towards Jesse. '_There is no way that this is the same boy._'

Meanwhile, Jesse was stepping towards Jaden slowly.

To Jesse, Jaden had changed so much. He was not the little boy that Jesse had grown to hate when they were little kids, whom it had been his very goal just to torment.

Jaden had grown up, and was now more attractive than anyone Jesse could think of.

Jaden's hair was slightly longer, and his features more mature, more lovely than he had been when he was a child. His eyes, though still filled with a child-like innocence, were more wise and more beautiful than they had ever been.

He was dressed in a white longsleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of black boots, and then a bright red cape with a golden clasp in the front, topped off with a dark blue gem.

_'He started out as such an ugly duckling_,' Jesse thought with a kind smile. _'But somehow he suddenly became a swan_,' he thought, taking another step towards the brunette.

"Hey, Jesse," Jaden said, laughing nervously.

"Y-yeah... Hey," Jesse said, stalking over to the slightly shorter brunette.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and neither truly knew what they were doing, when they both suddenly forgot how horrible their lives had been for the last eight years.

The two of them leaned foreard slowly, not quite sure knowing why, both leaning forward until their lips brushed against one another, and they both suddenly found themselves kissing each other.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and both Jesse and Jaden didn't quite know why.

Every hidden emotion, everything they had been hiding from one another for eight years came out in that simple kiss, and it felt good. Both thought the exactly same thing.

_'Now, **this** is my idea of fun._'

--

Me: There was chapter one!

Lucy: Fear not, dear readers, it gets better!

Me: Yay! Please review nicely!

Lucy: Thanks for reading this!)


	3. Disaster Area

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Jesse and Jaden just got together, only to break up...

Me: But what will happen after that? Someone makes an appearance!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: Disaster Area_**

"Excelent!!" Dorathy shouted, clapping loudly.

Jesse and Jaden pulled back, glancing over and seeing Dorathy, Crowler, Hassleberry, and Sheppard walking towards them, having been spying on them the entire time.

Hassleberry grinned.

"So, I was right! That's why it bothered you whenever Jaden flirted with the guards!" he said to the bluenette prince.

"S-shut up, will you?" Jesse snapped, face heating up bright red.

Dorathy and Sheppard exchanged quick looks, both of them grinning ear to ear. The two widowed royals winked at one another, and Dorathy stepped towards Jesse.

"So, Jesse, by now, you must be planning to marry Jaden, correct?" she asked.

Jesse turned towards his mother.

"Of course!" he said.

The group of people in the room cheered and started talking about it, discussing what was going to happen. Jaden, however, was thinking back to everything that had just happened.

He and Jesse, whom had been such bitter enemies growing up, suddenly seemed to fall in love with one another. But what was the reason? Was it that they really loved one another, or was it just...

"Wait!" Jaden called.

Everyone stopped chatting, and all eyes locked on Jaden. Jaden flinched under everyone's heated stares, and he suddenly regretted voicing his opinion the way he had.

"What?" Jesse asked, taking a few steps in Jaden's direction. "You're all I ever wanted, Jaden. You're beautiful!" he told the brunette. Jaden nodded once, swiftly and quick.

"Thank you," he said to the bluenette. "That is very sweet of you, especially since what happened when we were little kids, how much we hated one another," Jaden whispered. He locked eyes with Jesse.

"But what else?"

Jesse was confused. "What else?" he asked, as if to have Jaden clarify the question a bit more. Jaden locked eyes with the bluenette again, as if trying to search for the truth.

"Is beauty and my appearance all that matter to you, Jesse?" he asked the prince.

Jesse tried to speak up, but he wasn't able to think of anything. Sure, he loved Jaden for much more than his appearance, but whenever he tried to think of it, he couldn't say any of it.

Jaden was intellegent, kind, caring, trustworthy, and as Jesse had said, he was beautiful!

But for some reason, Jesse couldn't say any of that. He tried, but it was as if his throat closed and wouldn't let him speak any of his true feelings to the brunette.

"Jesse, what else?" Dorathy urged, seeing her son's inner struggle.

The silence within the castle was so thick that it was smothering everyone. Finally, Jesse said all that would come from his throat, and in those four words, the whole plan that was planned for 18 years fell apart.

"What else is there?"

Crowler shrieked silently, Hassleberry slapped his forehead and made a noise that sounded like a wrong answer button, Sheppard groaned and shook his head, and Dorathy gasped in horror.

While Jesse heard all of these, he could only have eyes for Jaden's reaction.

Jaden's face was emotionless for countless seconds, and then a small smile creeped across his lips. But while he was smiling, Jesse knew that it wasn't the smile he had seen a few times on Jaden's face as a child.

This wasn't Jaden's normal smile, the one that was so cute, so kind, and filled anyone who saw it with a kind and bubbly feeling that made them feel loved and appreciated. This was a fake smile.

"Please excuse me," Jaden said with a smile, walking towards the door.

Right before he got out of the room, he turned to Jesse and the crowd, giving them the same false smile that no one but Jesse seemed to notice was completely fake.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I dared to hope that you had changed, but I see now that you're just the same little kid whom I dreaded seeing every summer for eight years," Jaden said. He turned towards Jesse.

"And I can not marry you when you are like that. I'm sorry," he whispered.

With that, Jaden left the room.

It was a sad few days in the kingdom after that. Whenever Jaden walked by Jesse, he would address him as "Your Majesty" and then walk off, something which Jesse dreaded.

He would have given anything just to have Jaden call him by his name, or even called him "You annoying creep" like he did when they were both little children, both bitter enemies.

Finally, Jaden and Sheppard started to leave the castle.

They both packed up, and though Jesse did everything in his power to convince Jaden to stay, the brunette wouldn't listen to him. Jesse tried to say what else he loved about Jaden, but nothing came out.

Jesse now stood before Jaden and Sheppard, both in a carriage that would bring them back to their castle in a matter of hours. Jaden wasn'r looking at Jesse.

Sheppard turned to Dorathy and Jesse.

"He does love you, Jesse," Sheppard whispered. "He just wants to know that you don't love him for his appearance," he told the bluenette so that Jaden wouldn't hear.

"I know," Jesse whispered.

Sheppard nodded and said his farewells to the people of the castle before they turned and left, their guards following right alongside. Jesse sighed and turned to his mother.

'_Those eight years weren't for nothing... Jaden and I fell in love, that's what they did,_' he thought.

Suddenly, Crowler slapped Jesse hard on the back of his head.

"What else is there? _What else is there_!?" he shrieked. Jesse spun around to face his retainer. "He says, "Is beauty and my appearance all that matter to you, Jesse?" And you say, "_What else is there_?" God!!" he yelled.

"I know, it was fucking dumb, I know!!" Jesse said.

Hassleberry sighed and leaned back against one of the pillars of the castle. "You should write a book about this little experience, '_How to Lose Your Fiance in Four Words or Less_.'"

Crowler ignored him and went back to Jesse.

"Think, you fucking idiot!" he snapped. "You must see something other than Jaden's beauty. Now what?" he urged the bluenette prince to think of something to say.

"Of course I do, Crowler!" Jesse said. He tried to force the words that the gods were not allowing him to say.

"He's like... And then... How about... Am I right?" he asked, turning to the others.

Hassleberry and Crowler looked unimpressed, and Dorathy had gone off into the castle, shouting and ranting about what an idiot her son could be at times. Jesse sighed and turned to Crowler.

"Please, don't give me a long lecture," he said.

Crowler raised two fingers.

"I only need two words to describe you, Jesse Andersen," he told the prince. "Fucking..." he lowered one of his fingers. "Idiot," he said as he lowered his second finger down.

[Meanwhile with Jaden and Sheppard]

As the carriage went through the forest, Jaden couldn't say anything. Sheppard decided to break the silence by placed his hand on his son's shoulder, sighing quietly.

"Jaden, he does love you, you know that. He's just... not good at voicing his feelings," he said.

"I know," Jaden said quietly. "However, I want to marry him if he's able to tell me how much he loves me, and that it's not just for how beautiful I am, is all," he said.

Sheppard nodded slowly.

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Sheppard stuck his head out of the window and spotted a man standing in the road with red hair, a cloak casting shadows over his face. The sight of him made Sheppard scared.

"Jaden, stay down," he murmured.

The cloaked figure raised a hand, and a bright light and crackle of electricity snapped through the trail.

From the light emerged a creature neither human nor animal, large with letahery wings, horns, a wolf's face, and a thick hairy body, thin claws at the end of each wing. Large fangs roared into the skies.

Sheppard and the guards stared in horror as the creature lunged towards them, claws extended.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

A wounded young man stumbled into the room where Jesse, Crowler, and Hassleberry were located.

The three men dashed over to the wounded man, who had collapsed to the ground, and they rolled him over, carefuly not to upset his wounds, which were located at his shoulders and stomach.

"It's King Sheppards's captain," Crowler murmured.

The captain glanced over at Jesse weakly, eyes fogged with exhaustion. "We were attacked... A monster... like a great... beast..." the soldier stuttered before he fell lifeless to the ground.

Jesse gasped and looked out of the window at the sky, realizing what was happening.

"Jaden..." he whispered.

In a millisecond, without a second thought, he dashed out the door and to the stables, taking his horse and racing out into the forest, ignoring the people's screams from behind him.

The bluenette prince found himself in the forests faster than he had imagined. He glanced around, seeing nothing, until he noticed the dead guards and the tipped over carriage in the middle of the road.

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled.

He quickly got off his horse, a white stallion that his mother had affectionately named Sapphire, and he dashed to the carriage and found that the side had been ripped open by claws and that no one was inside.

"Jaden? Jaden!" Jesse cried out, checking around the surrounding areas with his eyes. He glanced down and spotted a necklace that Jaden had always wore, and he carefully picked it up, holding it as if it were a fragile leaf.

Jesse heard a groan and glanced over, seeing Sheppard laying amongst the dead and tattered guards, groaning in pain as blood pulsed from his torn wide open shoulder.

"King Sheppard..." Jesse whispered, dashing to the wounded King's side.

The King glanced over to Jesse weakly. "J-Jesse..." he stuttered.

"Who did this?" Jesse demanded.

Sheppard pointed towards the direction the beast had come from. "It came so quickly, Jesse. A great beast neither human nor animal... Saw a cloaked man, bright light... then nothing."

"Where is Jaden?" Jesse asked in horror.

Sheppard seemed not to hear Jesse's question. He carefully took the front of the prince's shirt and tried to lift himself up to get as close to the young prince as he could in his last moments.

"Listen to me, Jesse, it's not what it seems..." he murmured weakly. "That beast not what it seems!" he hissed out, his voice laced with agony and horrid pain.

"What's not? What do you mean neither human nor animal?" Jesse demanded, his fear for Jaden's life taking over him. "King Sheppard, where is Jaden?!" he asked in fear.

Sheppard locked eyes with Jesse for a split second.

"Jaden is..." he whispered, thinking back to what had happened. His face showed horrid pain. "Jaden... is..." he said, his eyes widening in pain for a few moments. He then sarted to simmer down as his life faded.

"Gone," he breathed, his last breath leaving him.

Jesse rose up and glanced around, seeing the claw marks on the trees, the ground, and seeing all the blood that the beast or whatever had attacked them had left in its wake.

Horror swelled inside him as he imagined what this creature had done to Jaden, and how none of it would have happened if Jesse had just been able to admit how he really felt.

Jesse dropped to his knees and let out one despoerate cry.

"JADEN!!" he hollered into the skies, as if by some magical force, his cry would bring the brunette back, and Jesse swore that when he saw him, he would tell him exactly how he felt for him, whether the gods went agaisnt it or not.

Jaden didn't return at his desperate cries, and Jesse slunk down to the ground and cried as the rain started falling, scattering the blood at the scene into the rivers.

Letting both the blood of battle and the tears of a depressed prince mingle with the lakes.

--

Me: Oh no! Jaden was taken!

Lucy: And Jesse has his little freak out moment right there!

Me: But what will happen in the next chapter? Please read on to find out, miina!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	4. The Curse

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Jaden's curse!

Me: Read on to find out how badly Jaden can backtalk someone!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Three: The Curse_**

A good few miles from Jesse's kingdom was a smaller one.

This one was abandoned for so many years, and almost no one knew that it existed. Flowers of all colors, including trees that surrounded a tiny lake no more than three feet deep at best, rested in the center of a tiny field.

The kingdom was surrounded by a small forest that wrapped all around it, and it was killed with traps that would prevent anyone who couldn't fly, or wasn't good at dodging traps, out.

A giant castle rested away from the lake just a little, and it was surrounded by a deep moat that possessed two crocodiles, one named Karen, and the other named Shirley.

On the lake at the current moment was a beautiful swan, right near the edge of the lake.

The swan was fairly large, and it was a lovely white color, except for a red patch on its forehead, and where the tips of its wings were a bright red color as well. Its eyes were brown, glowing with sorrow.

A young girl with long black hair and brown eyes dressed in a pink dress stood on the edge of the lake, tossing some bread to the swan, but the swan raised an eyebrow at her.

Standing next to the young woman was a tall young man with siked red hair, glasses, and he was dressed from head to toe in a gothic black outfit, a cloak on his shoulders.

"Now, now, Jaden, no need to glare," the man said with a grin.

The swan shot him a glare and glanced away, refusing to speak to the man. The red head chuckled and pointed to the lake that the swan was seated within.

"Sure, my little spell lasts all day, but when the moon arrives..." he said, pointing to the moon.

The swan glanced over and spotted the moon, which was high in the sky, as it came drifting slowly towards him, sending the light down onto the water where he was sitting.

The moonlight landed on the swan, and he was immediatly surrounded by a bright stream of gold colored water.

The swan gasped as the water made him vanish from view, and when it vanished, in place of the swan was a young 18 year old with brown hair and shocked brown eyes dressed in white and red.

Two animals, one a frog, the other a wolf, were shocked at the boy's sudden appearance as well as his transformation, but neither of them came from their hiding place.

"And that's how it works," the red head said.

He smiled evilly.

"Of course, you'll still remain as a swan if you aren't in the lake when the moon arrives, and the moonlight has to touch you when you're in the lake, but other than that-"

"Cut the shit, Adrian!" Jaden snapped angrily.

Adrian, the red head, smiled evilly, and Jaden felt himself starting to hate him even more than he had before.

"What the fuck have you done to me and why?" Jaden snapped angrily.

"Oh, come on, Jay," Adrian said, and Jaden cringed at the pet name. "You can't honestly expect that I get any pleasure out of transforming you into a bird, do you?" he asked.

"You kidnap me, tearing me away from Jesse and then you slay my father, and you expect me to believe anything you say, you crazy psychotic magic-wielding freak!?" Jaden yelled.

"True enough," Adrian laughed.

Jaden sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "So, what exactly do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Simple," Adrian said. "I want the kingdom that your father owned."

"So take it then!" Jaden shouted. "You have the power to do it, so why don't you?"

"Nah, not into bloodshed. Too violent, really. I'd prefer to just marry the heir to the kingdom, and become the king legally, if that's all the same to you, my dear swan. So, what say you?" he asked.

"Over my dead and rotting corpse!" Jaden shouted.

Adrian grinned.

"Oh well, I had a feeling you would say that. But I'll just keep you here until you decide otherwise," he told the brunette.

"What was the point to all of this then?! Kidnapping me and turning me into a swan! Why a swan of all things, anyway, huh?!" Jaden shouted, locking eyes with the sorceror.

"I happen to think you make a lovely swan, Jay," Adrian said with a grin.

"But that doesn't answer my question! What was the point? You could have just kidnapped me, you know! But no, you had to go and do... do... _unnecessary swan changing_!!" Jaden yelled to the red head.

Adrian chuckled and shook his head.

"I did it for really only one reason," he said honestly. "I made it so you will turn into a swan during the day so you couldn't go running off to your beloved little prince," Adrian said.

"You mean Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"That's the one," Adrian said, clicking his tongue.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I am a swan during the day! I can just keep going and find Jesse at night!" Jaden yelled over his shoulder, starting to storm out of the clearing.

"Oh, Jay," Adrian sang. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Where else?!" Jaden snapped over his shoulder. "I'm going to find Jesse!"

"Well..." Adrian sang again, turning to his young girl assistant, named Blair. "Then maybe I should let you know that once the moon leaves the lake, you will turn back into a swan, no matter where you are in the world."

Jaden gasped and stopped.

"And if the light doesn't touch you in the lake, then you won't turn human. And the castle where you beloved lives is a good... oh, long walk away unless you are on a horse. You'd never get past my traps and there before the sun rose," Adrian said.

Jaden saw that Adrian was right.

There was nothing that the poor little brunette could do!

Jaden sunk to his knees where his was and cried. Adrian cackled and turned, telling Jaden that he would be back he next night to see if Jaden had changed his mind about marrying him, and he and Blair vanished.

Poor Jaden just kept crying his eyes out, thinking back to everything that had gone wrong that day. He'd never see Jesse again, and there was nothing he could do to break his spell!

It was the worst day of his whole life.

--

Me: Oh no! Jaden is a swan now!

Lucy: But he can definately back mouth someone! Lol, I think the best line was "unnecessary swan changing"!

Me: Yeah! Please tell us what you liked and we shall update soon!

Lucy: Please review!


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Kinda meant more for comedy than anything, but it just shows what Jesse has been up to!

Me: Read on to find out!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Four: Practice Makes Perfect_**

"Jesse, you're fucking _insane_!!"

It had been a week and a half since Jaden had been taken away, and this week found Jesse and Hassleberry in the fields behind the castle, Hassleberry tied to a tree, arrows all around him.

Jesse reached into a bucket, _blindfolded_, and grabbed an arrow.

"Oh, come on, Hassleberry! Have I hit you yet?" he asked, placing the arrow in his bow and drawing the string back.

"Well, no, but there is _always_ room for mix up! Why do you even have to practice blindfolded?!" Hassleberry shouted, trying to untie himself, but he wasn't able to due to Crowler's impossibly tight knots.

"Because, if I lean how to do it blindfolded, then shotting with my eyes open should be a snap!" Jesse said, snapping his fingers to prove his point, accidently letting the arrow fly.

Hassleberry squealed and ducked down as the arrow buried itself right above his head.

"Jesse, I swear to God, you are the most insane human being that I have ever met in my whole life!!" Hassleberry hollered, only to get a laugh from Jesse, who took it as a compliment.

Hassleberry sighed.

"Jesse, you don't seriously think that Jaden is still _alive_, do you?" he asked his friend.

"Of course I do! And I am going to find that creature that took him and fight to get him back!" Jesse snapped angrily, grabbing an arrow from the bucket and lifting it up, setting it.

Hassleberry sighed and lowered his head, shaking his head ever so slowly. He knew that his friend was obsessive, but he had been talking about nothing but slaying the creature who stole Jaden, and he practiced every day, getting better and better.

"Jesse... The whole kingdom knows Jaden isn't coming back."

"Well, the whole kingdom is wrong!" Jesse yelled, pointing at Hassleberry, or rather in the opposite direction from Hassleberry because of the fact that he was blindfolded.

Jesse picked up an arrow and fired it at Hassleberry, hearing a cry emit from his friend.

"Oh God!" Jesse shouted, tearing his blindfold off. "Hassleberry, did I hit you!? I am so sorry, I'll go get he-"

Jesse stared and then started cackling, tears springing to his eyes. He collapsed to his knees, laughing hysterically, pounding his fist on the ground over and over again.

He had hit Hassleberry straight in the face with an arrow, but it was a false arrow, surrounded by a large round cloth that was covered in bright red paint, for target practice.

The paint had splattered all over Hassleberry's face, and he stared at the prince emotionlessly.

"You suck, Jesse," Hassleberry said.

Jesse finished laughing, wiping tears from his eyes, and then he went and untied his friend, helping him wipe the paint off of his face with a cloth that the arrows had come with.

Crowler came walking towards them slowly.

"Hm," he said with a grin. "Seems the blindfolded shooting is going well, my dear boy," he said, addressing Jesse. Jesse nodded and turned to Hassleberry, wondering what to do next.

"How about Catch and Fire?" Crowler suggested, casting an evil look at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry flinched.

"Y-you mean you want me to shoot an arrow at Jesse, have him catch it, and then shoot it at my head and hit a target off of me?" he asked, pointing to Jesse in shock.

"Yup," Crowler nodded.

"B-but, I am a friend, not a practice dummy!" Hassleberry argued.

"Could have fooled me," Crowler said, rolling his eyes slightly. He smiled at Hassleberry. "Well, do you want to have Jesse shoot an arrow at you and have you shoot a target off his head?"

"No!" Hassleberry snapped. "I'm a horrible shot when it comes to that stuff! I'll kill him!"

"Then shut up and out this on!" Crowler shouted, throwing a small plate of armor at the best friend of the prince, muttering under his breath as he went to set up for the Catch and Fire.

Crowler placed armor on Hassleberry and tied an apple to his head.

"Okay! Now, remember... Aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders!" he said, jabbing his finger at Hassleberry with each word. "Are you getting all of this down?!"

Hassleberry nodded as Crowler smiled and turned away, walking towards Jesse.

"Ready!?" Jesse shouted from ten meters away.

"He's ready!" Crowler shouted, cutting off Hassleberry's shouts that he wasn't ready to do it.

Hassleberry shakingly set the arrow and drew it back, glancing up and seeing Jesse standing with his back facing him now. He aimed for Jesse's heart and gulped, knowing that he was going to fail.

Suddenly, he let go of the arrow, and it went up, aiming for the back of Jesse's neck instead of for his heart as intended.

Hassleberry gasped in horror as the deadly weapon went higher than Jesse was expecting it to go, and he couldn't imagine what was going to happen when it struck and ended the prince's life.

In the last second, Jesse whirled around and caught the arrow in between his two fingers, his index and his middle finger, and set the arrow quickly into his bow.

He fired it at Hassleberry, and the arrow struck the apple, slicing it in half.

Crowler caught half of the apple in his hand and cheered. "Amazing, man! That was awesome!!" he said. He cast a wicked look at Hassleberry and brougth himself close, grinning.

"Just think. One inch lower and he'd have..." Crowler made a cutting motion across his neck with his fingers.

Hassleberry shook for a few moments, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and then he collapsed with a groan. Crowler shook his head and took a big bite out of the apple he had caught.

Jesse ignored the notions of his retainer and his best friend. The prince turned and held Jaden's necklace in his hand as he looked up at the sunset with determined, green eyes.

"I'm gonna find you, Jaden... Wait for me, my beloved..."

--

Me: Awww! Jesse's awesome!

Lucy: Yeah, poor Hassleberry though! It's a good thing Jesse is a good shot!

Me: Yeah, defiantely!

Lucy: Please review!


	6. Not Alone

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up toJesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chatpet is up!

Lucy: Jaden's animal friends who are also cursed!

Me: And with everything else!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Not Alone_**

[Later that Night at Adrian's Kingdom]

"Sigh... Aster, what are you doing?" a gray wolf with a bunch of white bandages over his right eye asked in his heavily australian accented voice. The silver frog that he was addressing shooed the wolf away.

"Quiet, Jim! I need to concentrate!" the frog yelled, pushing cat-tails together to make a rope out of the plant.

Jim, the gray wolf who was once the knight who went missing when Jaden had been born, the very same who went after Adrian and had been taken away and presumed dead, laughed and shook his head.

"You've come up with some dumbass ideas, Aster. But this one takes the cake," he laughed.

Aster waved his hand, or rather, his frog hand at the australian gray wolf, growling angrily at him, nearly rivaling Jim's wolfish growl when he was insanely angry.

"Ha! Go ahead and laugh! I'll get him to kiss me... And when he does-"

"And when he does..." Jim interrupted, putting his paws into the air. "POOF! You'll turn into a prince."

"Precisley! Now, please Mr. Cook, shut that beak you call a mouth so I may concentrate!" Aster said, climbing a tree and getting ready to pole-vault over the lake that was filled with aliigators in order to get to the flowers that were over on the other side.

Jim sighed and glanced up the tree at the frog.

"Now, explain to me again? Why not just take these flowers here? They're his favorite color," Jim asked, pointing to the red flowers that he was currently laying next to.

Aster scoffed at his friend and ignored him.

"Quiet, you love dunce! If he sees that I risked my life to get these, then he'll _definatly_ kiss me! See?" the silver frog said happily. Jim held back a small laugh as he continued trying to reason with his friend.

"Can I point out one problem with your plan?" the gray wolf asked.

Aster turned his head away angrily.

"I don't take advice from peasants!" he scoffed. Jim rolled his visible blue-green eye and laid back down on the ground, glancing up at Aster with laughter and amusement in his left eye.

"Suit yourself," he said.

Aster then plunged the cat-tail pole into the ground, launched it back, and prepared to fling himself across the moat where the two crocodiles lived their whole time.

Suddenly, Jim appeared and got face-to-face with Aster, a blank look on his face.

"Just a question. How are you gonna get back?" the wolf asked.

Aster froze in his spot, realizing his mistake, but it was too late. The cat-tail flung foward, sending Aster across the lake, but only halfway, right over the two crocodiles.

"WAAAAAAGH!!"

Jim watched as Aster was hiked high into the air, coming close to getting devoured by one of the crocodiles, Shirley. Aster landed in the croc's mouth, but was pole vaulted backwards before he was swallowed.

"AAAGH!!! JIM!!! HELP!!!" Aster shouted, reaching for Jim with one free hand.

Jim covered his mouth with one paw and took a few steps towards Aster, trying to grab him, but paws weren't exactly good for grabbing anything. He tried to, but Aster slipped from his grip.

When Aster came back, after nearly being eaten again, he reached for Jim as he was jerked to a stop.

"HELP!! GRAB ME! GRAB MY ARM! GRAB MY LEG! GRAB ANYTHING, JUST HELP M-" Aster stopped and glanced up when he noticed that the cat-tail pole had been stopped by someone.

He grinned sheepishly and lowered himself to the ground, turning and bowing to a now human Jaden, since it was night.

"Ah, thank you, Jaden!" Aster said, bowing slightly. He turned and took the cat-tail pole. "Ha ha! Tale that, you ugly as sin she-beasts!" Aster yelled, letting go of the pole.

The pole smashed down on Karen's jaw, and when Aster was laughing, it came back and smashed down on him. The crocs laughed before vanishing under the surface.

"Oh, God! Aster, are you all right?" Jaden asked.

"Y-yes, yes, Jay. I am all right," Aster said, slowly getting up, rubbing his head. Jaden folded his arms across his chest, raising a thin brown eyebrow at the silver frog.

"What were you doing, Aster? Those crocs could have made a meal out of you!" he scolded.

"He was trying to-" Jim started, but Aster swung the cat-tails and slapped Jim's snout, stopping the wolf from speaking. Jim blinked and glared at Aster, who coughed and grinned at Jaden.

"I thought you deserved some of those flowers over there, so I was going to go get them," he said innocently.

Jaden raised an eyebrow again.

"You're being sneaky again!" he accused, a smile playing with his lips.

"What do you mean sneaky?" Aster asked in mock hurt. He pointed to the flowers again. "You deserve a nice bouquet!" he said, folding his arms and turning away, nose in the air.

Jaden smiled.

"And you deserve a kiss," he said.

Aster's eyes lit up and he spun around to Jaden. "Well all right!" he grinned. He got ready, but then the rock that he was standing on broke, and he went tumbling to the ground by Jaden's knees and Jim's paws.

Jaden sighed angrily. "You _know_ I'm under a spell!" he complained.

Aster stood up and glance dup to Jaden. "But my kiss would _break_ the spell you're under! And besides, who wouldn't want to kiss me? So come on, Jay!" he said triumphantly.

Jim rolled his visible eye. "Give it up, Aster," he said.

Jaden sighed and glanced down to Aster again. "You know that I can only kiss the man that I love, and then he..."

"Must make a vow of "everlasting love"," Aster said, airquoting the words "everlasting love", rolling his bright blue eyes. He threw his arms into the air. "I know, Jaden, I know already!"

"And prove it to the world!" Jaden finished the terms of his curse.

Aster scoffed and pointed.

"_What_ do you think I was doing with the flowers and the crocodiles going "CHOMP CHOMP"?" he yelled, pointing to Karen and Shirley, who were swimming far away into the moat.

Jaden sighed and turned pleadingly to Jim.

"Jim, please make him understand," he asked the gray wolf who had once been a knight that worked for Sheppard.

"I'm only a wolf," Jim said. "I howl at the moon and sleep all day. What more do you want me to do?" he asked. Jaden sighed and rolled his eyes, laughing at his two friends.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a small pale blue rabbit came walking from the bushes.

"Come on, guys, stop teasing Jay! Can't you see that he's been through enough?" the rabbit asked, climbing into Jaden's lap. Jaden smiled and stroked the rabbit's back gently.

Aster rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, here we go. Here comes Thumper the Wonder Rabbit," he said.

"Aster, his name is Syrus!" Jaden scolded, petting Syrus on the head. Syrus snuggled up against Jaden's stomach and turned to Jim, nodding once to him. Jim nodded back.

Jaden had told them all about Jesse and about how they were enemies as children, but Jaden said he did it because he wanted to hide his feelings for Jesse, and he knew Jesse was the same way.

Suddenly, a small hawk with an arrow jutting from his wing came flying from the skies and landed hard on the ground right in front of the one human and the three animala.

Syrus squealed in terror, Jim leaped back, and Aster hid behind Jaden.

"I-is he dead?" Syrus asked softly.

Jim leaned forward and sniffed the hawk. "Ugh!" he drew back and shook his head. "God, he certainly sticks like he's dead," he said quickly, shaking his head to rid his nose of the scent.

"No, it's just his wing, I believe," Jaden said. He carefully went down and lifted up the hawk's wing. "Jim, better hold him down," Jaden said, turning to the wolf.

Jim nodded and laid on top of the hawk. The hawk groaned at his sudden weight, and then Jaden snapped the arrow in half, tore a part of his cape off, and tied it around the wound once the arrow was out.

"There," Jaden said with a smile.

Aster climbed on top of the hawk once Jim moved, and opened one of his eyes. "'Ello? Are you in there? This is your wake up call!" he called, waving in front of the hawk's face.

The hawk squeaked and snapped awake, leaping up and swinging his claws and wings at the four beings.

Jaden laughed. "It's all right. We're friends," he said.

"Friends?" the hawk snapped. "How can you be my friends when you are holding that arrow, heh?!"

"I took it out of your wing when you were unconscious," Jaden said, pointing down to the hawk's wing. The hawk blinked and looked at his healed wing and then to Jaden.

"Sir, I have misjudged you!" he said, bowing. "Me name is Atticus!"

Jaden chuckled. "My name's Jaden. Prince Jaden," he said, taking a small bow from his postion on his knees.

Atticus's eyes widened. "Oh! Prince Jaden! Oh, Prince Jesse said you were alive! But no one believed him! But he was right, you are alive!" the hawk said in amazement.

Jaden gasped.

"Jesse knows I am alive?" he asked.

"Of course!" Atticus scoffed. "He says he'll stop at nothing until he finds you and defeats the thing that took you prisoner!" Jaden smiled happily, thankful that Jesse was going to come after him. Then he remembered his friends.

"Oh! These three are my best friends in the whole world," Jaden said, motioning to Jim, Syrus, and Aster. "Jim Crocodile Cook," Jaden motioned to Jim, who bowed once.

"Pleasure's mine," Jim said.

"Syrus Truesdale," Jaden said, motioning to the bunny on his lap.

"Friends call me Sy," Syrus grinned happily, taking a small bow. Jaden smiled and then motioned to Aster, who was sitting right by Jim's paw, a bored look on his face.

"And Aster Phoenix," Jaden introduced.

Aster stood up. "I have no friends, only servants..." he scoffed, nose in the air. "And they call me Your Highness!" he said, sticking his hand in front of Atticus's face.

Atticus made a confused face and looked to Jim.

"He thinks he's an emperor or a prince or soemthing," Jim murmured, rolling his visible eye.

Atticus nodded and rolled his eyes. He was about to speak to Jaden again, when the scenery changed into a light appearance, becoming day, but since Jaden hadn't transformed, he knew it was an illusion.

Adrian appeared in front of Jaden. Jaden rose to his feet and glared.

"Greetings, Jaden," Adrian smiled. "I have come to break you of your spell. And to ask you the same question as the previous nights."

Jaden turned towards him. "Every single night you come to me and ask me the same exact thing, and every night, I give you the same answer," he said, getting up close to Adrian's face.

"I would rather be dead."

Adrian snarled and snapped, and the scenery changed back to normal. "Listen, Jaden! You can not keep this up! You can not honestly tell me that you are going to keep waiting and stay as a swan!"

"Be silent!" Jaden snapped angrily. "Jesse will come for me!"

"Right," Adrian snapped. "He thinks you are dead, just as the rest of the kingdom!"

"He does not!" Jaden yelled.

Adrian grinned and shook his head, pointing towards the lake. "Yes, well, sadly we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow night, now won't we, Jaden my dear?"

Jaden gasped and glanced at the lake, seeing that the moon was leaving it, and he knew that the sun would soon be rising. Morning was upon him yet again, and his curse would be back.

Jaden took a few steps forward and soon found himself in the lake, up to his ankles.

He glanced down and saw bright golden water start to snake above him. He covered his eyes with his hands, sobbing in defeat, and the water exploded, revealing a lovely white swan with a red patch on its head, red on its wings.

Atticus gasped in horror.

"B-but what..." he whispered, staring at Jaden.

Adrian turned and stormed away, cackling evilly, while Jaden glanced over, tears burning his eyes. He swooped his neck down and covere dhis face with his wing, not wanting his friends to see him crying.

--

Me: Oh no! Jaden's back to being a swan!

Lucy: But he knows that Jesse is coming after him!

Me: And with his friends, what will he do? Will Jesse find him?

Lucy: Please review, miina!!


	7. No Fear

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: The animals (Jaden included) try and find the way to bring Jesse to them!

Me: And what shall their plan be?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Six: No Fear_**

[Next Morning]

"So...."

Jaden lifted an eyebrow (or whatever swan's had in place of eyebrows) from his position on the lake.

It was high noon, and he and Jim were currently in the water, Jim swinging next to him, Atticus on the rubble that was once stairs right before the water, and Aster next to him.

"You're telling me that every morning, or when the moonlight leaves the lake, you go..." Atticus made his neck slightly longer and made a loud noise like a swan would make.

Jaden nodded. "Pretty much," he answered.

"And the only way to break the spell is to have the man you love, Prince Jesse, make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world?" Atticus asked again. Jaden nodded.

"Yup."

"Well, I like it!" Atticus grinned. "And I have the perfect way to do this!"

"Oh, right!" Aster snapped, slapping his forehead. "And just how do you plan on getting Jaden to Jesse without having him turn Jaden into tomorrow night's dinner?"

"Jesse would never do that to me!" Jaden said in the bluenette's defense.

"Oh, _please_!" Aster said. "He used you for _target practice_!"

"That was when we were 11, and he didn't exactly _hit_ me with arrows! They were paint covered cloth arrows! That... looked like blood," Jaden said, glancing away with a small laugh at the memory.

Jim glanced over to Atticus.

"So, this idea of yours. What exactly would that be?" he asked.

"Oh, it's simple!" Atticus grinned. "We lure Jesse into chasing us, we lure him to the lake when it gets dark, Jaden goes on the lake, transforms right in front of Jesse, and boom!"

"Now, by boom, do you mean like "boom it clicks and he recognizes him" or boom as in "in the bed type boom"?" Syrus asked.

Atticus stared at Syrus and laughed.

"You are so not as innocent as you seem. Okay! Now, Adrian has a map to the kingdoms in his castle, and there really is only one way to get that, so... who wants to break in?" Atticus cheered.

"Me!" Jim, Syrus, and Jaden shouted.

"No fucking way!" Aster snapped. "I will not risk my life just to get shot at my some... some... mean blue-haired pretty boy!"

Jaden sighed and shook his head. "Forget about it, Aster. Jesse's not mean. He's actually very sweet," he said, smiling happily. He turned to Atticus and the others.

Aster sighed. "Oh, fine, I'll help," he said. "But first, how about a kiss for luck, Jay?"

"No," Jaden said rather quick.

Aster sighed and followed as Jim and Syrus went towards the castle on foot, while Jaden and Atticus took to the skies to avoid being spotted by Adrian, if he was even still awake.

Jim went up the stairs and carefully stepped once they reached the top of the tower, and stepped into the room where Adrian kept all of his magical devices and magic books and potions. He suddenly drew back his paw as if his paw had been shocked by something.

"Ow, I pulled a muscle in my leg," he said, shaking it around gently.

"We're gonna die!" Aster shouted, slapping his forehead. "I knew it! I'm on a mission with a lame ass wolf! You're gonna get us all killed!" he shouted to Jim through bared teeth.

Jaden, who flew in through the open window, shushed Aster and nodded to Jim.

Jim located the map of the kingdoms and bit down on it, tearing it off the wall. He nodded to Jaden, who nodded back and flew down to the lake, leaving the three land animals.

Jim nodded to Syrus and Aster, and the three of them flew down the stairs on the railings, carefully avoiding both Adrian and Blair, who were both asleep in the main room of the castle.

"Okay, so just across the moat and we are home free," Jim said, nodding to the others.

Aster and Syrus nodded back, about to cross, when Shirley and Karen came out no where, snarling and snapping at the wolf, rabbit, and the silver colored frog.

"Aagh!" Syrus squeaked, grabbing onto the back of Jim's neck with his small pale blue paws.

"Shit!" Jim cursed, leaping up and landing on top of Shirley's snout.

Shirley snarled at Jim and threw him off, tossing the wolf to the land. Jim gasped, the map flying from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground. He rolled over and spotted the map in Syrus's paws.

"Sy! The map!" Jim shouted.

"Oh, right!" Syrus yelled, grabbing the map and hurling it towards Jim. The wolf leaped up and caught the map in his mouth, and at the same time, Aster scampered across Karen's snout.

Once he got on land, Aster kissed the earth over and over again.

Jim was about to take off when he remembered Syrus. "Sy!" he yelled, turning and seeing Syrus trying to swim away from the two giant crocs that went right after him.

As Karen was about to bite down on Syrus, the rabbit was plucked into the air.

Syrus glanced up and smiled. "Thanks for the save, Jay!"

"No problem!" Jaden said, placing Syrus on the shore of the lake before resting on the shallow waters, ruffling his feathers for a moment, turning and nodding to Jim, who came trotting up with Atticus and Aster.

Jim spat the map out onto the ground and it unfurled.

Jaden lifted his wing and pointed to Jesse's kingdom. "There it is. That's where it is. And it's not too far from the hunting areas where Jesse goes around this time of year," he said.

Jaden lifted his head and grinned. "So, when do we leave?" he asked.

Jim, Syrus, Atticus, and Aster stared at Jaden for a few moments in disbelief before collapsing from the exhaustion of what had just happened with the crocodiles.

This was going to be together than they thought.

--

Me: Lol, poor animals! Jaden really wants to go and see Jesse.

Lucy: But now, will he see Jesse?

Me: Read on if you wish to find out if they find Jesse or not?

Lucy: Please review, everyone!


	8. Arrow of Love and Death

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Jesse goes after the Great Animal that attacked Jaden and Sheppard, and lo and behold...

Me: He finds Jaden!

Lucy: Enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: Arrow of Love and Death_**

Jesse sat in the library for what had to have been the fiftieth time that week.

He went through book through book, trying to figure anything he could about the creature that had taken away Jaden. He had been looking through books for days and days on end.

Suddenly, Jesse spotted something that could help him.

His eyes lit up, he slammed the book shut, and then he dashed down the top layer of the library and made a mad dash for the door. As he was about to leave, Dorathy appeared.

"They're coming, Jesse!" she called. Jesse dashed right past her. "Jesse, where are you going?"

Jesse turned. "I'm going to rescue Jaden from the Great Animal that took him away!"

"Oh," Dorathy said, fluffing her hair with her hand. "Well, good luck. Just make sure you are back by tomorrow night, okay?" she asked with a wink and a giggle.

Jesse stopped.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked, turning towards his mother.

"T-the ball?" Dorathy asked, trying to refresh Jesse's memories.

Jesse suddenly remembered that his mother had put together a whole ball and he turned towards her with a shocked look, eyes wide with confusion and questioning.

"The ball's _tomorrow_?" he asked. Jesse sighed. "Mother, I-I can't..." Dorathy looked at Jesse and started pouting, tears springing to her eyes. Jesse sighed again. "Mother, please don't do the lower lip thing."

After a moment, Jesse turned away.

"If I hurry, maybe I can make it back in time," he said.

"WHEE!!" Dorathy shouted, laughing and clapping happily. "Oh, thank you darling! Now, go have fun playing with the Fat Animal!" she called, aving as Jesse ran down the hallway.

"It's Great Animal, Mom!" he shouted over his shoulder.

[Off with Jaden and the Other Animals]

Jaden, still in swan form, floated in the small lake, going around in small circles. Jim was right beside him, and they were talking about what Jaden was going to do when he saw Jesse.

"AATENTION, MAGGOTS!!!"

Jim and Jaden jolted to a stop, both of them saluting. Atticus landed before them, while Syrus and Aster were on the top of the rubble where the small stairs once had been.

"Okay!" Atticus said. "Mission: Find-Jesse-And-Make-Him-Notice-Our-Adorable-Little-Swan-Prince is a go! Jaden, are you ready for your take off with me?" he called.

Jaden spread his wings to show that he was ready.

"All right! Go!!" Atticus shouted.

In a millisecond, the hawk and the swan took to the skies, and both were instantly flying towards the hunting forests. Jaden heard Jim and Syrus wish him luck, and Aster threatened Atticus is anything should happen to Jaden.

[In the Forests]

"Jesse, are you certain Jaden is even in this forest?" Hassleberry asked as he and Jesse dismounted their horses and stepped into the thick forests in which they hunted.

"I'm positive, Hassleberry," Jesse said. He glanced up and sighed. "I can feel it. Jaden and me... Our love creates a bond, and I can feel Jaden at the other end of the bond. He's here, I just know it."

Hassleberry sighed.

"Jesse-"

"Shh!" Jesse raised his finger to his lips. "He's right here. I know he is," he murmured, stepping into the forest, drawing an arrow back into his bow, ready to fire. He left Hassleberry and went off.

Hassleberry sighed and made his way into the forest of his own accord.

Meanwhile, in the skies, Jaden and Atticus were flying towards the forests, going as high as they could, trying to spot everything that they could in the forests from their arial space.

"Are you sure we'll see them before they see us?" Jaden asked.

Atticus smiled.

"No fear, Jay! I can smell a human from a mile away!" he said. An arrow shot into the skies and zipped right over the hawk's head. "GAH! 'Ey! Who the fuck shot that arrow?!"

They heard Hassleberry's voice. "Hey, Jess! Found anything?"

Jaden gasped.

"Jesse?" he asked softly. "Jesse's here?!"

Atticus saw the amazed look in Jaden's eyes and leaped before him. "Jaden, we have a plan to do, remember?! Acknowledge the plan, Jay! Acknowledge it!! Acknowledge!!"

Jaden ignored him and then shot towards the forests, hearing Atticus shout after him and dive after him, calling for him to come back. But Jaden didn't hear any of it.

"Jesse!" he cried out as he swooped into the forests.

Jesse glanced from his position behind a tree and glanced off into the streams of light that seeped through the trees. He suddenly spotted a lovely white swan with red on its forehead and wings flying towards him.

"A... swan?" Jesse said aloud. '_There's no swans in this part of the forest. Or even in this part of the kingdom! Wait... it's not what it seems. That's the Great Animal that stole Jaden away!!_'

Jaden kept flying, trying to get to where he thought Jesse would be. He glanced around, his mind not on any of the hunters, or the fact that Jesse had been hunting when he was in he forest. Atticus flew close to Jaden.

Jesse suddenly leaped out from his position behind the tree and took aim at the swan with one of his arrows.

"This one is for Jaden!!" he shouted as he let the arrow fly. It inched closer towards Jaden, who was stunned and unable to move. Atticus, thankfully, was able to push him aside as the arrow missed.

"Shit!" Jesse cursed, grabing another arrow and setting it.

"Why is he shooting at me?" Jaden called to Atticus as they took off towards the skies.

"You're a _swan_, Jaden! Obviously, unlike us other animals, Adrian made it so you can't speak to humans when you are a swan," Atticus told the little swan as they went higher.

Jaden glanced down. "Do you think we-" An arrow shot right by him, missing his heart by an inch. "What the heck was that!?"

"Survey says it's your boyfriend!" Atticus shouting, pointing his talon down to Jesse, who was quickly dashing after them.

"He's too close! He'll arrive at the lake too fast!" Jaden shouted, noticing that the sun was just about setting. Atticus laughed slightly and shook his head slowly.

"Eh, he's not too-" An arrow zipped by him. "Wagh! Okay, so maybe he _is_ too close! Maybe we should speed it up a little bit!"

The two sped up, and Jesse dashed after them.

At the lake, Jim noticed that the sun was starting to set, and the moon was starting to rise high in the sky. He noticed Jaden and Atticus land hidden from the lake.

He hid with Syrus and Aster as Jesse appeared, arrow at the ready to fire.

"Is that Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"Hmm... Lemme see.." Aster said. "Blue hair... green eyes... hmm... an angry streak a mile long. Yup, sounds like Jesse to me," the frog said with a big sarcastic grin on his face.

Jim brought the two land animals to Jaden, and poor Jaden was scared by the fact that his beloved Jesse was shooting arrows at him. Jim went up next to Jaden.

"Jay, go! The moonlight is in the lake!" he said.

"I-I can't... Jesse doesn't know it's me!" Jaden said, motioning to the bluenette who was sweeping the area, eyes darting around, arrow ready to take a life.

"Go on, Jay. I'll distract him," Atticus said.

"Okay..." Jaden whispered. He sighed as he took off and flew down towards Jesse.

Jesse glanced up and spotted the swan flying towards him. "There you are," he snarled, aiming the arrow at the swan's heart, when Atticus came flying out of nowhere and slammed into him.

Jesse recovered rather quick and aimed the arrow at Atticus, when a light caught the corner of his eye.

Jesse whirled around and spotted the swan sitting in the lake, being surrounded by bright gold colored water. The water rose up in a spiral fashion until it drowned the swan, and then exploded down and allowed the swan to grow and become human-like.

When the water and light vanished, standing in wake of the swan was a young boy.

The boy was 18 years old, and his features were so familiar to Jesse. He had brown hair with a lighter layer on top, and his eyes were a lovely pale brown. He was dressed in a white longsleeve shirt, black pants, and a red cape.

Jesse stared in shock, not able to mouth anything. He shuddered a little, thinking that his eyes were just playing pranks on him. But this seemed all too real.

"J-Jay?"

--

Me: Jesse saw Jaden!!

Lucy: How will he react knowing that his beloved has been turned into a swan?

Me: It's gonna be kinda fluffy!

Lucy: Read on and please review everyone!


	9. The Vow

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Jesse saw Jaden transform from swan to human!

Me: What will he think?

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Eight: The Vow_**

Jaden stood ankle-deep in the lake for what seemed like an eternity.

He and Jesse were just staring into each other's eyes from a slightly far distance, both unable to say anything. But, while Jesse's expression was one of shock, Jaden's was a peaceful smile.

Finally, Jaden broke the silence.

"Hey, Jesse," he said, taking a simple step towards him.

Jesse dropped his bow and his quiver of arrows. He dashed towards Jaden in the lake and pulled him forward into a fierce embrace. Jaden hung to Jesse as if he would vanish if he let him go.

Jaden pulled back from Jesse, and they both kissed for a brief second. It was a kiss that both of them needed for so long, and though it only lasted 7 seconds, it was seven seconds in heaven.

"Oh, Jesse, I mised you so much," Jaden said.

"No one believed me when I said you were alive," Jesse whispered, his voice soft, as if he would break down into tears of joy if he spoke any louder than a hushed whisper.

Jaden drew back and he looked upset.

"Jesse, you can't stay here," he told the bluenette.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked. He pulled Jaden into an even more protective embrace than he had before. "There's no way I will ever let you out of my sight again!"

"Jesse..." Jaden whispered.

"'Ey! Lover Boy!"

Jesse blinked and glanced down at his feet, seeing Jim walking towards them. Jesse blinked in confusion and looked to Jaden, who was smiling and giggling quietly.

"Huh? Me?" Jesse pointed to himself.

"'Me'?" Jim quoted. "Yes, you! Now, listen to me! You may be Jay's beloved prince, but I swear, if you make him upset, I will sink my teeth into every inch of you and no one will be able to call you Pretty Boy ever again!"

"Jay, the wolf is talking!" Jesse said. Jim rolled his visible eye.

"So, you have no problem with the fact that your boyfriend was a swan a few moments ago, but a talking wolf is a shocker? Oh... my... GOD!!" Jim snapped, snarling and storming behind Jesse and Jaden.

Jaden laughed and placed a hand on Jesse's cheek and turned his head towards him.

"Ignore him Jesse," he murmured.

Jesse smiled and held Jaden tightly. "Why can't I stay with you?" he asked.

"Jaden!"

Jaden gasped and drew back. "Oh no..." he whispered in horror. Jesse saw the horror on his beloved's face and turned towards the direction the voice had come from.

"What's wrong? Who's here?" he asked.

"It's him!" Jaden said fearfully.

"_Who_?" Jesse strained.

"He has me under a spell," Jaden said sadly, looking towards the lake, where the reflection of the moon was shining brightly. It was a thin cresent moon this night.

"_What_!? Who does?!" Jesse hissed angrily. He glanced towards the direction of the voice as it called out 'Jaden' one more time. Jesse leaped in front of Jaden protectively.

"Then let him come!" Jesse hissed towards the voice. "I'll-"

"No, Jess!" Jaden said, grabbing the back of Jesse's long navy cape. Jesse turned towards Jaden. "He has great powers, Jesse! You have to go before he gets here!"

"Then you're coming with me, Jay!" Jesse said.

"I can't!" Jaden whispered. "When the moon leaves the lake, I'll turn back into a swan and I won't turn back human unless I'm in the moonlight on this lake! Please, Jesse, trust me! You must go!"

"But there has to be some way to break the spell on you! Anything!" Jesse pleaded.

"There is," Jaden said. He saw Jesse's eyes light up with hope. "You have to make a vow of everlasting love-"

"Jay, of course you know I'll do that! Was there any doubt in your mind?" Jesse asked, glancing down at the brunette. Jaden sighed, finding it ironic that he could never finish his sentace about the curse uninterrupted.

"And you must prove it to the world!" Jaden said.

"How?" Jesse asked.

"I-I-I don't know!!" Jaden whispered in defeat.

"Jaden!!"

Jaden gasped and turned to Jesse. "Go!" he whispered, slowly starting to push Jesse away. Jesse stopped and turned to Jaden with a big smile on his face.

"The ball..." he whispered. "Tomorrow, come to the castle, and in front of everyone, I will make my vow of everlasting love to you!" Jesse said, seeing the smile on Jaden's face widen.

"JADEN!!"

Jaden turned. "I-I'm coming!" he called. He turned back to Jesse. "Go!" he said, waving his hand.

"Come tomorrow, Jay," Jesse said.

"Yes," Jaden whispered with a smile on his face. Jesse smiled back and then dashed off towards the forests, off to find Hassleberry so they could meet up and go back to the castle, but not before tossing Jaden his locket.

Jaden turned when Jesse was out of sight, and waited for Adrian.

"Jaden!" Adrian growled as he appeared. "Didn't you hear me calling for you, Jaden my dear?" he asked, taking a few swift steps towards Jaden, who backed up slightly.

"I-I... Umm... Well..." Jaden whispered, trying to think.

"I thought I heard voices," Adrian said, locking eyes with Jaden.

Jaden gulped a little bit. "V-voices?" he asked. Adrian nodded slowly. "N-no, there were no voices. I-I um... I decided to marry you, after all," he said, taking a small bow to the red head.

"What!?" Aster squeaked while Jim gawked and Syrus fainted.

Adrian's eyes lit up. "Really now, Jaden? Oh, you have made me such a very happy man tonight, Jaden. I knew you would see things in the right light eventually," he said, stepping towards Jaden.

"By the way..." Adrian said with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know who _this_ belongs to, would you?" he asked, taking Jesse's bow and quiver of arrows from his cloak.

Jaden gasped in horror and took a single step backwards.

"'Come to the ball tomorrow. I'll make a vow of everlasting love'," Adrian quoted Jesse with a giant grin. He then tossed the bow and arrows into the lake, where they sunk to the bottom. "Thought you would fool an age old sorceror, hey?"

Jaden turned and glared.

"There is no way I will ever marry you, not even if my life depended on it!" he snapped. "I will marry Prince Jesse Andersen, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Adrian stepped towards Jaden and grinned.

"Oh, my dear sweet Jaden, there really isn't any need for me to stop you. But I am certain it can be arranged," he said, tilting Jaden's head up towards him by placing his fingers on Jaden's chin.

"I hate to tell you this," he said, snatching Jaden's necklace from him. "But you won't be able to go to the ball tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh, that will not be necessary," Adrian said. "You seem to forget that unless the moon is in the lake, you can't turn human. And tomorrow night..." Adrian said, pointing to the skies.

"There is no moon."

Jaden gasped and glanced at the moon, seeing that it was starting to go away. He felt Adrian step up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder firmly, drawing him back.

"And, if Jesse makes the vow to the wrong boy..." Adrian placed his finger to where Jaden's heart was. Jaden gulped at how close the wicked sorceror was to his heart, which he shared so closely with Jesse.

"Then your life is mine and the Grim Reaper's," he said evilly.

Jaden gasped in horror and stepped towards the lake, sinking to his knees into the water and sobbing into his hands, while Adrian turned and let Jaden's animal friends comfort him.

Adrian looked to the locket and smiled.

He had plans that would make it so Jaden's life would belong to him and the bringer of death himself.

--

Me: Nooo!! Jesse, do not say anything until you are sure that it's Jaden!!

Lucy: Otherwise, Jaden will die!

Me: What will happen?

Lucy: Please review!


	10. Farewell Old Adrian, Hello Evil Adrian

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is updated!

Lucy: What will Adrian do to make sure that Jesse gives the vow to the wrong person?

Me: And what will Jaden do to make sure that it doesn't happen?

Lucy: Please read on!

**_Chapter Nine: Farewell Old Adrian, Hello Evil Adrian_**

"Hmmm...."

Adrian paced back and forth in the castle in which he lived, trying to think of how he could mess up the chance for Jesse to admit his vow of everlasting love to Jaden. He couldn't think of anything.

"Grr, this is terrible!!" he shouted angrily. Blair glanced over. "How the Hell am I going to trick Mr. Everlasting-Vow-of-Love into saying his vow to someone else, hah!?"

Blair coughed and turned towards Adrian.

"Master Adrian," she said, coughing. "Maybe you could... get someone to pretend to be Jaden?" she asked.

Adrian's face lit up. "Yes... Yes, of course! That's it!!" he shouted loudly into the air. "I need someone to pose as Jaden, and when Jesse gives his vow, it won't be to Jaden! Ha ha! Genius, Blair, genius!!"

Blair grinned.

"Now..." Adrian said softly. "How about you become the prince, hey?"

"Me?" Blair asked, blinking innocently. Adrian nodded. "Oh, Master Adrian, there's no way that I could do that," she told the sorceror. Adrian laughed and went near Blair.

"Just... go with it, hey?" he asked.

Blair sighed and glanced away from her master, the age old sorceror who had been kicked out of the kingdom that he was trying so hard to regain, which had caused him to turn a prince into a swan by day.

"Very well," Blair said, taking Adrian's hand.

Adrian smiled evilly and then reached toward Blair's cheek. As soon as his hand brushed her skin, Blair felt herself change into Jaden's appearance, her hair going short, turning brown.

Her eyes stayed the same brown color, maybe becoming a lighter shade, and her outfit turned into the fancy black shirt with a red cape and a pair of dark garnet glittery pants. She felt her body become like a male's.

Adrian grinned and placed Jaden's locket around her neck.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Blair/Jaden grinned slightly and then looked towards the ceiling. " But," she said in Jaden's voice. "What if Jaden tries to stop us from making this work out in the end?" she asked.

Adrian grinned evilly.

"It will not matter. He won't get in, and Jesse can't understand him when he is a swan, so he'll believe it is one of my tricks, and Jaden will die no matter what Jesse does," he snickered.

Blair grinned slightly and nodded to Adrian, who then snapped and teleported Blair to the ball.

[At the Lake]

Jaden glanced down at the water before him and sighed sadly.

Jesse wasn't going to come for him, and there was no way that Jaden could turn human and go to Jesse. Jaden sighed and shook his head slowly, allowing his tears to fall.

Jim stepped up to Jaden and nudged him in the shoulder with his snout.

"Go," Jim said, motioning for the castle.

"B-but Jim-" Jaden started, but Jim's paw over his beak told him not to speak.

"Listen, Jay," Jim started. "When Adrian turned me into a wolf, it was strange. But I got used to it. Now I can't even remember what I looked like as a human. Do not let it happen to you," he said.

Jaden nodded slowly and turned towards the skies, nodding to his friends, and then taking off to go and pursue the man that he loved.

But he and all of his friends were oblivious to Adrian's trick.

And though Jaden was flying quickly, something in his heart tell him that he better speed up, and though he didn't know what it was, he started to speed up and fly faster to the castle.

--

Me: Oh no! Jaden, you better hurry!

Lucy: Jesse, do not say anything until you know the truth!

Me: What will happen?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	11. Death Match in the Skies

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: Oh no! Blair in Jaden's form is going to make Jesse say the vow to her!

Lucy: Will Jade get there in time?

Me: Or will Adrian have the last laugh in this?

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Ten: Death Match in the Skies_**

The ball was strange, to say the least.

All of Jesse's friends and his retainers were crowded around him, trying to get him to confess and tell them who the mystery date that he was bringing would be.

But Jesse stuck true to his word and didn't tell any of them.

The ball was long, and almost every royal and their sons and daughters were there. Most of the girls tried to flirt with Jesse, who was dressed basically the same as he had been when he went and found Jaden, just a bit more gold to the outfit.

Jesse politely turned them down, and refused to dance with anyone until Jaden arrived.

When it was just getting late, Jesse noticed that Jaden hadn't shown up.

He was starting to feel depressed, until he noticed a young man with brown hair, dressed in red and black, walking towards him with a kind, yet mysterious smile on his face.

Everyone glanced over and many gasps escaped as things fell silent.

"Crowler..." Dorathy whispered. "Who is that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, My Queen," Crowler whispered. "But there is something familiar about him. He looks... a great deal like Jaden..." the retainer whispered softly.

"B-but there is no way..." Dorathy whispered. "Right?"

Jesse ignored any shocked murmurs and went to the brunette, taking his hand gently. "Jaden, I was so afraid you weren't coming," the bluenette prince whispered lovingly.

Blair/Jaden laughed. "Oh, please," she said in Jaden's voice. "Did you honestly believe I would miss this?"

Jesse laughed and led the person that he believed to be Jaden to the center of the ball room, where even though they were being questioned, they were able to dance.

Jesse still oblivious to the horrors that were going on.

In the skies, Jaden was flying for his life, still trying to figure out why his heart was hurting as bad as it was. He still had no idea why his heart felt like it weighed a ton.

All he knew was that he had to get to Jesse before Adrian did something to make Jesse say his vow to someone else.

Back with Jesse and Blair/Jaden, no one had noticed Adrian's harsh trick. Jesse, despite not being as dumb as people said he was, still hadn't noticed that the one he believed to be his Jaden was actually an imposter.

"Jay, you seem strange tonight," Jesse said suddenly.

"Maybe you are just a little nervous around me?" Blair/Jaden asked softly.

"Maybe you are right," Jesse said, laughing nervously and going back to dancing with the illusion that was putting the life of his true beloved in danger with each passing second.

The wind under his wings seemed to guide Jaden quickly towards the palace, and he could see the castle within his grasp. Jaden sighed in relief and made it to one of the huge windows and peered down.

He gasped.

Standing in the middle of the ball room was Jesse, and right next to him was... Jaden!?

"What!?" Jaden gasped in horror. He glanced around for any way to get into the palace, but all of the entrances had been blocked, and everyone was focusing on Jesse and the false Jaden to notice the swan in the window.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Jesse called, and though he was outside, Jaden could hear everything being said.

Jaden started pecking on the window to get Jesse's attention, but instead, he caught Blair/Jaden's attention. Blair/Jaden smirked at Jaden and then laid her head on Jesse's shoulder to distract him from hearing the swan outside.

"On this night," Jesse announced. "I have decided to say something I could not say several weeks ago."

"Jesse! No, it's a trick!!" Jaden shouted, but Jesse, even if he did hear him, wouldn't be able to understand him, due to the fact that Jaden was a swan, and Jesse was human.

"Several weeks ago, when Jaden asked me what I love about him, I couldn't say anything," Jesse said. "But now I realize that I love Jaden for who he is, and for many other things. I realize that I wouldn't have him any other way."

Jaden tried harder to get into the palace through the window, but Jesse didn't notice him.

"On this night, I will make a vow of etneral and everlasting love..." Jesse said, glancing out to everyone in the room.

"JESSE!!" Jaden gave one last desperate cry.

Jesse turned to Blair/Jaden and smiled. "To this boy."

It was like a thousand daggers through Jaden's heart, and he heard a loud crack emmit through the skies. While everyone in the castle celebreated, Jaden suffered for the mistake Jesse had made.

--

Me: NOOOO!!!

Lucy: Adrian, damn you to Hell!! Just wait till Jesse finds out what happened!

Me: What will Jesse do!?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	12. The Horror of One Mistake

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter! Next chapter!!

Lucy: Jesse made the vow to Blair in Jaden's form!

Me: And now... what will happen to Jaden?!

Lucy: Read on!

**_Chapter Eleven: The Horror of One Mistake_**

Jaden felt his heart stop, and his vision grew darker. His breaths became very ragged, and he became aware of how dizzy and weak he felt all of a sudden. He felt himself falling, but he couldn't die now!

He had to go back to the lake!

Fighting to keep his consciousness, Jaden fought to keep himself airborne, flapping his wings, albeit sluggishly, and he went in the direction of Adrian's castle and the lake.

Within the castle, the whole world looked like it was celebrating.

Dorathy and Crowler were sharing a dance, Hassleberry was cheering and clapping, and almost everyone else was either drinking to the new couple or just cheering and hooting for them.

The only one not celebrating was 'Jaden'.

Jesse glanced down. "Jaden, what's wrong?" he asked.

Blair/Jaden sighed sadly. "I've done something I can never take back..." she whispered softly, looking as if she were going to start crying any second, not quite sure why.

Before Jesse could say anything, the lights in the castle turned dark, and the door flew open.

A red haired cloaked figure walked into the room, and anyone who recognized him gasped in horror and took several steps backwards, shuddering in horror of the banished sorcerer.

Adrian snickered.

"What is this, a party or a funeral?" he asked. He made a face and covered his mouth. "Oop, how innaproriate. I should be praising the new couple on their "victory". Congrats," Adrian took a swing of beer from a glass.

Jesse glared and stepped in front of Blair/Jaden protectively.

"Back off, Adrian! It's over. Your little curse doesn't work anymore. You have no power over Jaden anymore," he snapped.

Adrian snickered evilly again. "Oh, contraire, Jesse, my dear prince. The swan is mine," he said, making a fist and raising it victoriously into the skies to show off his point.

Jesse narrowed his eyes as Adrian stepped forward and grabbed Blair/Jaden and jerked her forward.

"Hey! Let him go, this instant!" Jesse demanded.

"Him?" Adrian asked, pointing to Blair/Jaden. He cackled insanely. "Did you hear, my sweet? He still hasn't figured it out," Adrian said with a giggle, reaching forward and grabbing the pendant.

He snapped it off Blair/Jaden's neck, and instantly, the image of Jaden vanished, and Blair stood in place of where Jaden had once been, looking at Jesse with a sad look.

Jesse gasped and glanced around, not quite sure what to make of it.

Adrian shoved Blair away, sending her tumbling to the ground, and snickered evilly. "You should have left the swan to me, Jesse, because now, due to your little mistake..." Adrian pointed to the window.

"Jaden will _die_!"

Jesse gasped in horror and glanced to the window, where he spotted a white swan with red on its wings and forehead struggling to keep itself in the air, flying away rather sluggishly.

"_Jaden_!!" Jesse hollered in horror, immediatly ignoring anything else and dashing towards the stables, grabbing Sapphire, and dashing off after Jaden, towards the lake.

Ignoring Adrian's wicked laughter, which seemed to follow him, and the calls that his friends and family made after him.

All that mattered to him right now was Jaden!

--

Me: Nooo!! Jesse, hurry, hurry, hurry!!

Lucy: Save Jaden, save him!!

Me: Please hope that he makes it in time to rescue Jaden before Adrian's spell claims him!

Lucy: Please review and we will update!


	13. The Swan's Life

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Jesse's mistake might cost Jaden his life!

Me: So Jesse better hurry and save Jaden before it's too late!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twelve: The Swan's Life_**

Jaden felt his life fading with each passing second.

Each breath was like drawing in a thick block of lead, and his lungs were taking in less and less oxygen. His breathing was labored, and he was aware of how dizzy and weak he felt.

He shook his head and flew on as the lake came into view.

Jesse wasn't sure how, but he knew the way back to the lake. Like a mental map. He snapped the reigns and yelled loudly, commanding Sapphire to go faster, to get him there before he was too late.

He didn't let anything stop him, until he heard Adrian's cackling voice from above him.

"Hurry hurry, little prince! If you hurry and get there quickly, I'll let you see him one last time!" the voice shrieked with wicked laughter, chanting and hooting evilly high above the bluenette prince.

"_NO_!" Jesse roared to the sorcerer, speeding up by digging his heels into Sapphire's sides, urging the horse forward. Sapphire neighed and trudged forward quickly.

At the lake, Jim, Syrus, Aster, and Atticus stared up as they saw Jaden appear.

All of them could see that Jaden wasn't feeling well, and that he was breathing heavily, not able to fly in a straight line, and he looked exhausted and ready to collapse.

"Come on, Jay..." Jim whispered.

Jaden flew too close to the water, his wing brushing it, and he somehow landed on the shores right by the ruins, right near the lake, on his back, laying limp on the ground.

A pale golden light went around the swan, and when it vanished, Jaden was laying limp on his back, in his human form. But he looked ill, not the way he usually was. He was pale, and his breaths were coming weakly, as if he were not breathing at all.

Before any of his friends could come close to Jaden, Jesse came running into the clearing, sword in hand.

He glanced around and suddenly spotted Jaden laying on the ground. He saw Jim glanced over at him, and then Jim slowly shook his head, and Jesse saw weak tears in the wolf's teal visible eye.

Jesse glanced down at Aster, Syrus, and Atticus, but all of them shook their heads slowly, tears weakly filling the corners of their eyes. Jesse glanced up and stared at Jaden, oblivious to Jesse's arrival.

"Jaden..." Jesse breathed, staring wide-eyed at his beloved brunette.

After a moment of long hesitation, the bluenette jumped down and raced over to the fallen boy. He scopped the smaller boy up in his arms, cradling his head with one of his strong hands.

"Oh, Jay... what have I done?" Jesse breathed quietly as he stared at his beloved.

Jaden's skin was extremely pale, a soft blue color, his breaths coming out in weaker sobs than before. Jesse embraced Jaden tightly and sobbed softly into the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry, Jay! Forgive me..." Jesse whispered in Jaden's ear before embracing the brunette again and sobbing into the nape of the younger boy's neck, stroking the pale brunette's hair lovingly.

"J-Jesse..."

Jesse gasped as he heard Jaden's beautiful voice, cringing when he heard the weakness in his beloved's voice. Jesse then pulled Jaden back and stared into his lover's brown eyes, which were quickly losing their light.

"I'm here! I'm right here, Jay!" Jesse whispered.

Jaden whimpered weakly, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened them again to look up into Jesse's concerned green eyes. Jaden then tried to speak again, his voice soft and fragile.

"J-Jesse... I-I feel so weak..." Jaden whispered.

Jesse embraced Jaden tightly and rocked him back and forth in a loving fashion, bringing him close. Jaden then whispered into Jesse's ear as his breath started to fail him.

"Jesse... I think I'm gonna-"

"_NO_!" Jesse whispered rather harshly, interrupting the brunette, embracing Jaden tighter. "Y-you'll make it, Jay. You'll live! The vow I made... was for you! You and _only_ you, Jay!"

Jaden smiled weakly and reached up, cupping Jesse's cheek with his hand. A weak smile graced Jaden's pale lips as he whispered lovingly to his beloved bluenette.

"I know, Jesse.... I know..." he whispered softly.

Jaden suddenly gasped and lurched forward weakly, a soft moan escaping his pale lips. He collapsed back, only to be caught by Jesse, who stared down at him in horror.

"J-Jay...?" Jesse whispered softly.

After a careful moment of silence, Jesse gently placed Jaden down on the ground, staring down at the brunette, realizing that he knew Jaden was dying, close to death's door.

The Jaden he knew was always bright and cheerful, but now...

Jesse just knew by seeing Jaden still, limp, pale, his eyes closed, and a weak, slightly pained look on his face, that he was dying. That one little factor was enough to crash any hope Jesse had that Jaden would make it.

Jesse sobbed for a moment and reached out to Jaden, brushing a piece of hair lovingly away from his face, and it hurt him to see that Jaden didn't make any movement or respond to his touch.

Jesse lowered his head and glanced down at the brunette laying before him.

All that could process in his mind was the fact that he had let Jaden down, that it was all his fault, and that if he had only noticed the deception before this had all happened, then... Jaden would still be...

"The vow I made was for _him_..." Jesse whispered.

Jesse glanced up and glared at nothingness, no words able to describe the pain and sorrow written across his face. "Do you hear me!?" he yelled to the skies. "The vow that I made was meant for _him_ and no one else!!"

"There's no need to yell, my Prince."

Jesse glanced over his shouler and spotted a cloaked Adrian standing a good few meters away from where Jaden was laying. Jesse could see the sick pleasure at seeing Jaden's dead body in his eyes.

"Don't let him die," Jesse growled.

Adrian raised a thin red eyebrow. "Oh, is that a threat, my Prince?" he asked with a chuckle. Jesse ran up and grabbed the front of Adrian's cloak and yanked him forward, glaring into his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ let him die!!" he yelled.

Adrian chuckled. "Ohhh, so that_ was_ a threat," he said, still smiling wickedly.

"You are the only one who has the power to break that spell you hold over Jaden, so you better damn well do it _**now**_!" Jesse yelled, and Adrian could see the pained tears behind his eyes.

Adrian grinned and pushed Jesse back, sending the prince tumbling to the ground.

"Only if you can defeat _me_ will the curse break, but you better hurry before the swan doesn't last," the sorceror grinned, pointing to Jaden. Jesse glanced over and saw Jaden's labored breathing had become less and less each moment.

Jesse turned towards Adrian and raised his sword in the pair.

"That gamble... I will gladly take that gamble for Jaden!" the bluenette prince yelled. Adrian grinned evilly.

"Very well."

Adrian raised his palms into the air, and Jesse could see a bright white light appear in them. Adrian swirled the light around himself, and when it vanished, scattering all around, Jesse gasped in horror.

Where Adrian had been was now a beast.

It stood eleven feet in the air, large leathery bat wings where its arms would have usually been. Its body was thick and muscular up top, until it came to the arms and the legs, which were thin and clawed with inly two fingers.

Its face was that of a wolf's, and its eyes were a bright orange color, shining with wickedness. It had a huge thick tail like that of a crocodile, and it was covered from head to toe in dark gray-black fur.

The creature threw it heads back and roared loudly, a guttural noise.

"T-The Great Beast..." Jesse whispered in horror.

From their position behind the rocks, closest to Jaden's body, Aster poked his head out and spotted what Adrian had transformed himself in to. Jim stared in horror, Atticus stammered, and Syrus gulped.

"I am _soooo_ betting on the Beast," Ater piped in suddenly.

--

Me: Oh no! Jesse VS Adrian in the next chapter!

Lucy: But if Jesse doesn't defeat Adrian soon, then Jaden dies!

Me: AAGH! Jesse you better hurry and save Jaden before it's too late!!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as we can!!


	14. For Who I Love

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Jesse VS Adrian to save Jaden's life!

Me: Who will be victorious?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Thirteen: For Who I Love_**

With a yell, Jesse ran at the Great Beast with his sword drawn.

Adrian swung his body towards Jesse, knocking the prince to the ground, slapping his sword out of his hands. Adrian pinned Jesse to the ground with his two clawed feet.

Jesse reached back and grabbed a bunch of thorns.

Though they tore into his hands, he smashed the thorns into Adrian's wolf-like face.

Adrian roared and lurched backwards, groaning in pain. He snarled at Jesse and backed up, which gave the prince time to jump up, grab his sword, and slash it across one of Adrian's arms.

The sword cut a small gash into the wing, and Adrian roared.

He glanced to he wound and then back to Jesse, snarling visciously, his eyes glowing bright crimson, a puff of smoke emitting from his large nostrils as he exhaled loudly.

"I will not let Jaden die!" Jesse yelled, aiming the sword up at Adrian.

The Great Beast smirked wickedly, long narrow fangs dripping with pale green saliva. He gave a mighty flap and took to the skies, flapping until he was out of sight.

Jesse turned around quickly, seeing only Jim, Syrus, Atticus, Aster, and Jaden where he had left them.

The prince glanced around and up in the skies, not able to see the great beast that he had attacked. Green eyes darted around, trying to catch sight of the mighty beast.

Jesse turned his back to a tree and raised his sword, ready to fight.

Suddenly, the tree branches cracked, and Adrian came flying down, pinning Jesse to the ground, flipping him over onto his back.

The force caused Jesse to lose grip of his sword, and the Great Beast caught it in between his teeth, snapping it in half with his great jaws, sending the metal bits to the ground.

Jesse reached back with a grunt, grabbed a large stone, and slammed it down on Adrian's foot.

The mighty beast let out a loud yell and backed off of the prince, snarling down at him, green saliva dripping from his teeth onto the ground, burning through the grass and plants that they touched.

Atticus gasped as he saw the acid spit, and turned to the others.

"We have to do something!" he shouted.

"But what can we do!?" Syrus yelled to the hawk.

Atticus thought, and suddenly he remembered what had happened the night before. When Adrian appeared and told Jaden that he would never be able to go and see Jaden tonight.

"Jesse's bow..." he whispered.

"What?" Aster asked.

"Jesse's bow! It's at the bottom of the lake!" Atticus yelled, pointing to the lake. He grabbed Aster. "Go and get that bow, we have to get it to Jesse as soon as we can!!"

Atticus then launched Aster to the bottom of the lake, to retrieve Jesse's bow.

Meanwhile, Adrian grabbed Jesse's arms in his talons and flapped his arms, lifting the prince into the air. Jesse pounded on his feet to make him let go, but when they were above the trees, Adrian finally did.

Jesse yelled as he went free falling, but before he hit the ground, Adrian caught him in his talons and hurled him towards a tree, in which Jesse slammed against a branch, grabbed it and snapped it off.

"Hah!" Jesse yelled, swinging the stick towards Adrian, which it cut across his chest a bit.

Adrian roared in pain and snarled at Jesse, allowing some of his acidic spit to land on the tree branch and burn a bit through it. Jesse swung the stick again, only to have Adrian bite through it.

Aster tried to pull the bow from the lake, but it had sunk too far in, and being a frog, he didn't have much strength.

Jesse fell from the tree when Adrian snapped his tail down on it, and after hitting a few good branches, Jesse collapsed on his stomach to the ground and groaned, trying to get up, finding it difficult.

Aster yanked on the bow until he felt it come loose. He glanced down and spotted Jim, who had leaped into the lake, grabbed the bow in between his teeth, and was bringing it up to Jesse.

When they broke the surface, Atticus was jumping up and down.

"Throw it!" he yelled.

Jim tossed the bow, which went flying with Aster attached. The bow skittered towards Jesse and landed before him, but it went unnoticed by the nearly unconscious prince.

Aster got up and went to Jesse.

"Wake up! 'Ello!! Mr. Pretty Boy! This is your wake up call!" Aster yelled, tapping Jesse on the cheek as hard as he could to wake him up, since Jesse was nearly knocked out. "Are you just going to pass out and let Jaden die!?"

Jesse groaned and glanced up. Aster pointed to the bow in front of him.

Jesse thanked the frog, grabbed the bow, and rolled over, seeing Adrian hovering above him, right near the tops of the trees. Jesse reached to his back to where his quiver of arrows was...

Only to find that he had no arrows!

"Shit!" Jim cursed, watching in horror. Jesse glanced up and spotted Adrian rising higher and higher to go up and dive back down towards the bluenette prince and to end his life.

"JESSE!!"

Jesse gasped and glanced over his shoulder. "Hassleberry?" he asked in shock.

Hassleberry was standing on the other end of the lake, holding a bow and a single arrow in his hands, aiming at the prince, right in between his shoulders. Jesse gasped and nodded, turning his back to Hassleberry.

"Please, please, please let this work!!" Hassleberry breathed in horror, closing one eye and letting the arrow go.

The arrow flew towards Jesse, and in the last second, he caught it, set it in his own bow, and then allowed the arrow to fly towards the great beast right above him.

Adrian gasped in agony as the arrow jolted into his heart, and he reeeled back, a bright amount of orange light came from the wound. Adrian collapsed down into the lake. Once his body hit, he exploded into a puff of red, orange, and dark navy lights, which intermixed and clashed until they vanished into wisps of grey smoke.

And Adrian, the Great Beast, was no more.

--

Me: Yay! Jesse won!

Lucy: But what about Jaden!?

Me: And the others who were cursed by Adrian's spells?

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to, miina!


	15. Justice Be Done

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Adrian has been defeated!

Me: But what of Jaden? And what will happen now that Adrian is dead?

Lucy: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Justice Be Done_**

Jim stepped out of the lake and shook off, fluffing up his fur.

"Brr, cold," he said, rather to himself than anyone else. The wolf walked forward and turned, seeing the gray smoke where Adrian had died, due to Jesse and Hassleberry's arrow.

Jim sighed and glanced down at himself.

"I guess it takes more than Adrian's death to lift a curse, hey?" he asked, turning to Atticus.

Atticus smiled sadly at Jim. "It'll be all right, Jim. We'll find a way to change you back into a human, I promise," he said, placing his wing against one of Jim's legs.

Jim looked down. "No, no, it's all right. I've forgotten what it was like to be human, anyway," he said.

Atticus stared at Jim sadly, until they both started to notice that there was a bright glow around their bodies, starting near their feet, glowing up and snaking around them.

Jim gasped and glanced over, seeing Aster and Syrus surrounded by the same light.

The wolf felt the light spread warmth through him, and he could feel himself growing and altering, the fur on his body altering down and vanishing into thin air, as his body became human.

Jim gasped when the light vanished, and he glanced down at himself.

Instead of paws, he had hands, like a human. He glanced down and saw that he was standing up, reaching about 5'11", and he glanced around with his visible eye in shock.

"I-I'm... human?" he whispered in shock. Jim's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down. "I'm human, I'm human, I'm-" Jim glanced down at himself and gasped, covering himself instantly.

"Good God, I am _naked_!!" he squeaked.

Jim sunk down and sat in a ball, his legs covering up his private areas, though he wrapped his arms around his legs for good measure. He heard laughing and glanced up to see a very human Aster before him.

"Guess being a wolf so long made you lose your clothes?" he asked with a snicker.

Jim glared at the silver-haired young man, who was fully clothed, a blush on his face. "S-shut up!" he snapped angrily. He glanced down at himself and shuddered with the cold.

Suddenly, a cloak was placed over the former wolf.

Jim blinked and glanced up, seeing Hassleberry standing by him, a blush on his face.

"H-here," Hassleberry said. "You seem to be a little cold, and being naked out in public must be embarrassing, so you can take my cloak until we get you some clothes, sir."

"I-it's Jim Cook," Jim said, blushing slightly.

Hassleberry blushed a bit darker. "O-okay, Jim. M-my name is Hassleberry," he introduced himself.

Over a ways away from the gang, Syrus and Atticus, both of them now fully human, and both of them being fully clothed in what they had been before they were turning to animals, were cheering and jumping up and down.

"We can go home!" they both cheered.

Hassleberry helped Jim up, since the wolf had gone almost eighteen years on all fours, and wasn't use to walking on two legs. Jim stumbled a little, but Hassleberry helped him stand by letting him lean on him.

Aster scoffed and threw his hand at the other former animals.

"Guess I didn't need to be kissed to transform into a prince, eh?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. "Though it would have been nice to get a kiss, huh?"

Syrus and Atticus rolled their eyes, while Jim laughed to himself.

"Keep wishing, mate," Jim said.

Everyone laughed at Aster's cute pout, and all of them glanced down at their human appearances, twirling and remembering what it had felt to be human, and they each laughed happily.

"Jaden?"

Everyone's laughter immediatly stopped, and they glanced over to where Jaden had been laying.

They spotted Jesse kneeling by Jaden, lifting the brunette up slightly, holding him as close as he could. Jesse had a huge tear on the back of his cape, tearing through his shirt, revealing a few scratches.

"Forgive me, Jay. Please forgive me," Jesse whispered softly, his voice full of sorrow.

He brought the limp brunette up and buried his head in the nape of Jaden's neck. Jaden's head rolled back and Jesse gripped him as tightly into an embrace as he could get the brunette, feeling as if he couldn't get close enough to his beloved.

"I wanted to break the spell, Jaden, believe me, I did!" Jesse whispered. "To prove how much I loved you, I was going to break the spell that Adrian placed over you, and now..."

Jesse let out a shuddering sob.

"I am so, so sorry, Jay. Please forgive me, please..." he whispered. Jesse pressed his cheek against Jaden's, trying to get as close to the boy he loved as he could get.

"I love you," the prince whispered softly.

Jesse glanced down at the brunette in his arms, unable to see him to clearly through the unshed tears building up in his eyes.

"Everything about you, Jaden. Your kindness, your courage,_ everything_ about you! I always have loved you, Jaden. I was just too much of a damn coward to say any of it!" Jesse whispered, mentally destroying himself.

Jesse glanced down at Jaden sadly and sobbed again, letting a few tears escape.

He pressed his lips against Jaden's forehead for a quick second, burying his head back into Jaden's shoulder once he was done, just sitting and holding the dead body of the boy he had, no... _still_ loved.

Inside of him, Jesse could hear his inner voice yelling, '_You see?! If only you weren't such a fucking coward, Jaden would be alive! He died because of your mistake, and you can't fix it!!_'

"I know..." Jesse breathed softly, gritting his teeth in sorrow. "Please... forgive me, Jaden."

For what felt like hours, the prince just sat in silence, holding the body of the boy who had captured his heart with his kindess, his courage, and with his very existance.

But now, Jaden was gone, and Jesse felt like there was a hole where his heart was.

After a few moments, Jesse felt a small amount of movement stir from what he was holding in his arms, and he could feel something shift and lift their head up towards him, but he was too wrapped in sorrow to look.

"J-Jess?"

Jesse gasped and glanced up, locking eyes with Jaden, who was staring at him with an innocent look.

Jaden still looked exhausted, pale lines under his eyes, but his skin had gained some color to it, and he was smiling weakly at Jesse. Jesse could feel his pulse fluttering, and he knew that Jaden was alive.

"Jaden," Jesse whispered.

Jaden smiled, though it was weakly. "Jesse..." he whispered.

No more words need be said, and the two princes held each other for what seemed like an eternity, just cradling one another, enjoying how close they were to one another.

Atticus smiled and turned towards the others, pointing to the two young princes a few meters away from them.

"Now, Aster, that's something you will never truly understand," he said with a small laugh. Aster narrowed his blue eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"And why's that?" he asked.

Atticus laughed and turned towards Jesse and Jaden, seeing them just holding one another as if there was no tomorrow, both of them looking as content as they could be.

"Because that's what everlasting love looks like."

--

Me: Yay! Jaden is alive!

Lucy: And Jesse was able to say how much he loved Jaden!

Me: Yay! The next chapter is the epilogue, miina!

Lucy: Please review, everyone!


	16. Epilogue: For an Eternity

**Title**: The Swan Prince

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: As children, Jesse and Jaden are forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two will be united. As children and adolescents, Jesse and Jaden can't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fall in love with each other. But one night things take a bad turn when Jesse unintentionally offends Jaden, who then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves him for who he is and not just his looks. Jaden and her father are then attacked by Lord Adrian, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of Sheppard's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Adrian kidnaps Jaden then places him under a spell. Now it is up to Jesse to rescue Jaden by showing his undying love. But, will he be in time?

Me: The final chapter, miina!

Lucy: The wedding happens and what happens after!

Me: So please enjoy this chapter, miina!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Epilogue: For an Eternity_**

A few days after the incident, the wedding went on.

The whole kingdom was a buzz with excitement, most of them just excited that Prince Jaden was still alive after all that had happened, what with being attacked by Adrian and all.

It remained a secret that Jaden had been a swan for so long, however.

Blair, who had been under a spell by Adrian, realized the error of her ways and went to help around the kingdom, being easily forgiven by Jesse and Jaden for her part in the wicked game.

During the wedding, everything went by so happily.

Both Jesse and Jaden were dressed in white, though Jesse was dressed more like a prince, and Jaden's outfit had some areas to it that reminded anyone who saw it of a swan.

But... why that was remained their little secret.

Hassleberry turned to Crowler with a wicked grin as Jesse and Jaden walked by them, waving to each and every one of the kingdom's citizens, who were cheering and whooping for them.

"Well, Crowler, seems you owe me an apology," Hassleberry smirked.

"And why, pray tell?" the blond older man asked, folding his arms across his chest, eye brow raised high.

"Well," Hassleberry pointed to himself. "If it wasn't for me, Jesse would have been wounded by the Great Beast, and Prince Jaden would be dead, and Jim would be running around naked."

Crowler grinned and pointed suddenly, making a horrified face.

"Look! Adrian lives!" he squeaked.

"Where!?" Hassleberry yelled, whirling around fast enough to hit his head on the cement wall that was right by them. He collapsed backwards, and Crowler smiled down at him.

"Two words. Dumb. Ass," he said, smirking and walking off.

That night, there was a great big party, and everyone was having a blast. Jaden had been in conversations for what seemed to be forever, and after finally getting away, he spotted Jim near the small pool in the gardens.

Jaden madehis way over and sat near Jim.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

Jim smiled at him. "I am, actually. I forgot what it was like... being human. All these people know me, and Hassleberry and I are getting along, ahem, quite well, so it's good that we are here," he said to Jaden.

Jaden smiled and gave Jim a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for keeping my spirits up. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me out. Thank you, Jim," he said, standing up and headed towards the party, where he saw Jesse dashing out.

Jaden laughed. "Running from your fan club?" he asked.

Jesse laughed too. "Y-yeah, I guess you can say that," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Jaden smiled and grabbed onto Jesse, leaning against his chest.

"Jesse, will you love me until the day I die?" he asked.

"No, Jaden," Jesse answered. Though the answer made Jaden sad, he saw Jesse lean down towards him and stoke his cheek lovingly, a smile on his lips, a smile of pure love.

"I'll love you much longer than that, Jaden," Jesse said.

Jaden smiled and pressed his lips against Jesse's, who closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss, tangling his hand into Jaden's hair. Jaden placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders, Jesse's other hand going to his back.

And under the light of the moon, the two princes, who had once hated one another, shared a passionate kiss that left all others that had been done in the past in the dust.

And the curse was forever broken.

--

Me: Awwww! So amazing!

Lucy: But that is not the end, there will be more chapters after this!

Me: But you must understand that the next chapters are part of Part Two: The Sequel to this story, and the sequel will be good because it has some twists that I wanted to add!

Lucy: I promise the sequel will be good, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Me: Please review, miina and the sequel chapters will be updated to this story as soon as possible!


	17. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


End file.
